Sorte no Amor
by Polaris Ab
Summary: 1x2. Fic feita para um contest de dia dos namorados em 2005. Chocolate e mais chocolate


Misao-chan, Dee-chan e K-chan: obrigada pelo apoio constante. Adoro vocês!

Estou colocando esta fic aqui só pela graça. Não tenho chocolate verdadeiro, vai na escrita mesmo.

Fic feita para um contest em 2005, publicada aqui só pra não deixar o dia passar em branco.

Yaoi, 1x2, fluffy/humor (ou algo parecido com isso...)

* * *

Sorte no Amor, Azar na... Cozinha?!

**Dia seguinte ao dia dos namorados, um pouco antes do meio-dia **

Fui acordado por batidas insistentes na porta de meu quarto. Senti Heero se mexer a meu lado, até que levantou a cabeça para responder a quem quer que estivesse nos perturbando.

- Sim?

- Ei, caras! - a voz de Wufei soou do outro lado da porta - vocês não vão trabalhar? Lady Une está uma fera.

- Diga a ela que morri! - gritei de volta.

- Ah, porcaria. - foi a resposta mal-humorada - Vocês poderiam, pelo menos, ter limpado a cozinha, não é?

- Não amola, chinês safado! - respondi - Ainda tenho que te castigar por querer se meter a cupido, sabia?

E para meu espanto total, um travesseiro passou voando por mim e atingiu a porta.

- Vá embora, Wufei. - Heero gritou - E só volte daqui a uma semana!

Ainda me espanto com tudo o que aconteceu. Não entendeu? Quer saber do que estou falando? Então, vou contar tudo, desde o começo.

Chocolate... como uma coisinha tão gostosa pode dar tanta dor de cabeça?!

Desistindo de meus estúpidos planos, sentei-me no chão da cozinha, completamente frustrado, estressado e com a já citada dor de cabeça, olhando para a tigela de alumínio, cheia de massa estranha em meu colo. Pouco me importando com a bagunça ao meu redor ou com o fato de estar sujo de doce até os cotovelos. Tinha doce até nas mangas da blusa!

Tantos planos... tudo estragado pela minha falta de habilidade culinária.

Eu tinha sérias intenções de fazer deste dia dos namorados, um dia especial. Que me importa se esta é uma data considerada comercial?

Depois de tanto tempo trocando olhares, numa paquera mais que discreta, pretendia finalmente arriscar todas as minhas fichas nesse jogo. E trataria de ganhar, claro.

O que quero dizer com tudo isso? Oras! O óbvio! Eu finalmente me declararia para Heero.

Vocês podem imaginar a agonia que é, viver paquerando alguém que está sempre tão próximo e ao mesmo tempo tão distante? O pior de tudo é ver ele corresponder a essa paquera, e que mesmo assim... nenhum de nós tem coragem de dar o primeiro passo!

Foi por isso que decidi que alguém teria que fazer algo com urgência, e que se eu fosse esperar por Heero... provavelmente teria que esperar muito! Não que ele seja assim tão absurdamente inseguro, mas conheço o estilo dele. Com certeza, ele faria uma longa 'pesquisa de campo', antes de partir para o ataque, ao invés de confiar em seus instintos.

E já que precisamos de alguém movido pelos instintos, o melhor candidato aqui, sou eu!

Tinha tudo planejado... faria bombons para ele. Achei que doces feitos pelas minhas próprias mãozinhas seriam muito mais significativos, me declararia, e se o resultado fosse positivo, e eu acreditava piamente que sim, o convidaria para um jantar romântico, à luz de velas, num restaurante aconchegante que conheço. Depois do jantar... quem sabe? Talvez pudéssemos tentar fazer algumas coisinhas deliciosamente impublicáveis e nada relacionadas ao inocente chocolate!

Oh! Você me acha um atirado? Ou um aproveitador? Desses que querem arrastar seu acompanhante para a cama já no primeiro encontro? Bem... eu não me considero um aproveitador, um atirado ou um indecente, afinal, há quanto tempo conheço Heero? Há quanto tempo estamos nessa paquera silenciosa?

Não é como se este fosse nosso primeiro encontro, certo? Oh, bem... na verdade, este seria nosso primeiro encontro no sentido 'romântico' mas... conheço Heero a tempo suficiente para saber que ele é uma pessoa confiável.

É... ainda tinha as reservas no tal restaurante, e ainda poderia fazer as coisas impublicáveis, mas o presente... completamente estragado!

Parecia tão fácil...

Vinha fazendo planos para esta data já há alguns dias. Comprei tudo o que me pareceu necessário. Meu maior problema foi esconder tudo isso. Imagine a situação: onde esconder uma caixa, de tamanho considerável, cheia de chocolate e outras coisinhas suspeitas, em uma casa dividida com mais quatro sujeitos?

Eu não contei? Então me desculpe. Sim, os outros pilotos e eu moramos juntos agora. Alguns meses após o termino da guerra, descobrimos que nossos serviços ainda eram úteis, e por isso, acabamos todos sendo recrutados pelos Preventers. A situação é meio provisória, mas estaremos juntos até encontrarem apartamentos decentes para todos nós. Não que estejamos reclamando da proximidade, claro.

Na verdade... nem todos reclamam. Sempre tem alguém que não está muito satisfeito com a situação. Leia-se Wufei.

Mas, vamos voltar ao problema da caixa. Ela não poderia ser colocada inteira dentro de um armário, e eu não queria distribuir seu conteúdo 'disfarçadamente' pelos armários da cozinha.

Também não poderia colocá-la em meu quarto, já que divido este com meu objeto de desejo.

Em meu escritório? Nem pensar! Heero passa muitas vezes ao dia por lá. Seja à trabalho ou à 'passeio'.

Surpreender um cara esperto demais cansa!

A solução do gênio: deixar tudo no quarto de Wufei! Afinal, ele é o único de nós que tem um quarto só para si, além de ter me parecido muito mais confiável que deixar com Quatre.

Por que isso? Bem, por que eu teria que contar o que tramava com aquela caixa, e tenho certeza que Quatre não resistiria a idéia de lançar olhares significativos tanto para mim quanto para Heero.

Na verdade, não queria ter que contar para os outros o que andava tramando. Se meus planos resultassem em fracasso, ninguém precisaria ficar a par desse vexame, não é mesmo? Mas no final, achei que deveria contar para a pessoa que guardaria a caixa para mim. No caso, Fei. Não me pareceu muito certo pedir que ele guardasse algo que nem sabia o que era. Vai que ele resolve abrir a caixa pensando que eu estava escondendo explosivos plásticos... o que não seria nada impossível.

Sem contar no risco de Wufei aparecer na sala, no meio de todo mundo, me perguntando o por que de estar escondendo barras de chocolate em uma caixa de papelão.

Quer saber o que foi mais engraçado nisso tudo? Ver Wufei se oferecer para me ajudar. Não sem um pagamento, claro!

- Hn... finalmente alguém resolveu se mexer... - murmurou pensativo, mais para si mesmo.

- O que? - perguntei sem entender o que esse chinês doido queria dizer.

- Nada, nada. - desconversou - E quando você pretende fazer os doces?

- No dia dos namorados, oras!

- Mas isso será no domingo. Heero estará de folga. Você não disse que era segredo? Vai fazer tudo na frente dele?

- Não tinha pensado nisso... o que eu faço? - suspirei - Domingo será meu único dia de folga. Tenho um maldito plantão no sábado.

- Hum... - disse, com um ar pensativo - eu posso tentar tirá-lo de casa por algumas horas...

- Sério? Você faria isso por mim?! - Por pouco não pulei em seu pescoço, tamanha era a felicidade.

- ... Mas, vou querer algo em troca.

- Iiiiih! - rolei os olhos, jogando as mãos para o alto - Eu vi que estava bom demais...

- Faça alguns bombons para mim.

- O QUE?!?

- E o que tem de mais? Por que só os namorados podem ganhar presentes? Presenteie um amigo também. Além do mais, eu gosto de chocolate.

- Mas...

Bem, já viu no que deu, não é? O preço pelo 'serviço' até que era razoável, e eu aceitei.

E havia um outro pequeno problema a ser resolvido. Nada muito complicado, mas importante: tirar Quatre e Trowa de casa.

- E então, Quatre... o que pretende fazer no domingo?

- Domingo? - o loiro me lançou um olhar levemente confuso.

- É... será dia dos namorados, esqueceu? Não vai sair com o Trowa?

- Oh... isso. Trowa tem estado um pouco esgotado. Pensei em fazer um almoço especial para nós, e depois passarmos a tarde assistindo a alguns filmes, sentados bem juntinhos no sofá.

- Oras, Q. Isso lá é programa para um dia dos namorados? - franzi as sobrancelhas, fazendo gestos com as mãos, indicando que achava a idéia um absurdo - Essa data só é comemorada uma vez por ano! Eu acho que o Tro merecia um pouquinho mais. Se ele está esgotado, por que não o leva para aquele seu chalé no campo? Liberdade, natureza... isso sim, faria bem para ele.

- É... - disse num ar pensativo - você pode ter razão...

- Claro que tenho! - coloquei as mãos em punho nos quadris, fazendo cara de indignado - Eu não acharia muito legal passar um fim-de-semana especial como esse, mofando dentro de uma casa onde nem privacidade posso ter.

- Está certo. Vou ligar para Rashid hoje mesmo e fazê-lo mandar alguém para arrumar o chalé.

Não falei? Problema resolvido, e não muito complicado.

Difícil mesmo foi decidir o que falar para Heero. Ensaiei mentalmente montes de vezes. E na frente do espelho então? Perdi a conta!

- Feliz dia dos namorados, Heero!

Não... ele ainda não é meu namorado...

- Heero, eu te amo! Fiz este presente especialmente para você!

Muito apressado...

- Heero... eu queria que você soubesse que gosto muito de você.

Hum... muito bobo.

E se eu simplesmente me jogasse nos braços dele? Hum... eca! Muito atirado. Sem contar que ele provavelmente me mataria só pelo susto.

Eu teria que pensar em algo melhor, com urgência!

Fora esse pequeno detalhe, os dias corriam calmamente. Eu não tinha certeza se ficava aliviado pela demora no passar dos dias, já que teria mais tempo para ensaiar, ou se entrava em desespero, por que não via a hora do 'grande dia' chegar.

**No domingo...**

Quatre e Trowa haviam partido no dia anterior. Só faltava Wufei conseguir arrastar Heero para fora de casa. E eu nem imaginava como ele conseguiria uma coisa dessas.

Logo após o almoço, estávamos os três na sala, quando Fei me pediu para ir a cozinha, pegar um suco, pela cara dele, achei que queria ficar a sós com Heero, que assistia TV. Demorei mais que o necessário para voltar para a sala.

- Vamos ao centro da cidade agora. Quer vir conosco? - perguntou quando lhe entreguei o copo com suco.

- Hum... hoje não, Wufei. Tenho algumas coisas para fazer no computador. - meu coração queria pular pela boca, e sentia minhas mãos tremerem, tamanha era a ansiedade.

- Quer algo da rua? - Heero me perguntou, com uma expressão neutra, quando me inclinei para entregar-lhe o suco.

- Não... obrigado. - por favor, por favor... que ele não tenha notado o tremor em minhas mãos!

E assim, meu momento de glória chegou. Também foi assim que o desastre começou.

Corri para o quarto de Wufei logo que ouvi a porta da frente bater. Tirei minha caixa do esconderijo pré-combinado, e voltei para a cozinha.

Esparramei o conteúdo da caixa pela mesa. Na parte traseira de uma das embalagens de chocolate estavam as explicações, ilustradas, de como preparar o doce. Foi exatamente este pacote quem me deu a idéia de fazer bombons para Heero.

Numa visita ao supermercado, os enfeites para o dia dos namorados me chamaram a atenção, em especial as estantes montadas para a data.

Peguei o pacote de chocolate nas mãos por curiosidade. Tudo parecia tão fácil na teoria, que não pude resistir a idéia de dar-lhe algo feito por mim.

Acabei comprando muito mais que um único pacote de chocolate. Imagine uma forma plástica de coração, com um 'I Love You' em relevo no meio. Completamente brega, mas cheia de encantos, não? Mas... quem pode me culpar? O dia dos namorados não é assim? Completamente brega, mas cheio de encantos?

Não satisfeito, comprei também formas para bombons e alguns recheios. Cerejas em calda, licores e amêndoas... parecia ótimo. E ainda, uma grande tigela de vidro, por que na embalagem dizia que eu teria que derreter o doce em uma, e em 'banho-maria'. Não me pergunte o 'por que' disso, já que não tenho a menor idéia.

Abri o pacote e despejei tudo na tigela. Eram quatro barras de bom tamanho. Tinha certeza que seria o suficiente, mas em todo caso, ainda me restava um pacote fechado sobre a mesa, que eu poderia usar para fazer os bombons de Wufei.

Coloquei a maior panela que encontrei, com água, no fogo. Esperei ferver e mergulhei a tigela. Pobre de mim, deveria ter pensado um pouco melhor no que fazia. O vapor que subia pelas bordas da tigela era tão quente que não pude segurar a bendita por muito tempo, e um pouco de água entrou na mistura.

"Será que estraga?" - foi o que me perguntei naquele momento.

Mas não pude me dar ao luxo de continuar por muito tempo com aquela linha de pensamentos, já que o pouco do chocolate que derreteu começou a queimar. Entrei em desespero!

Tentei de todos os jeitos segurar a tigela, para poder misturar o chocolate e evitar o desastre total, mas foi inútil. A única coisa que consegui foi por fogo em um pano de pratos. Bem... eu estava usando ele para tentar segurar a tigela e a ponta encostou na boca do fogão sem que eu percebesse... mas resolvi o problema jogando-o na pia e abrindo a torneira sobre ele.

Nisso, o chocolate começou a soltar fumaça e eu fui obrigado a desligar o fogo, e ligar o exaustor, antes que essa coisa empestasse a casa.

"Ah, caramba! E agora, o que eu faço?" - ligar para Quatre, claro!

Larguei tudo como estava e puxei o fone do aparelho sobre o balcão da cozinha. Comecei a falar assim que fui atendido.

- Quatre! Você precisa me ajudar!!!

- Boa tarde para você também. - foi o que a voz calma de Trowa me disse.

- Ah! Oi, Trowa... - respondi meio envergonhado - boa tarde... desculpe por tê-lo confundido com o Q.

- Hn. Tudo bem. Chamarei Quatre para você .

- Obrigado...

Após uma breve pausa, finalmente a voz do loirinho apareceu para me cumprimentar.

- Quatre, preciso da sua ajuda! - disparei de novo.

- Duo, aconteceu alguma coisa? - pelo tom de voz, ele ficou alarmado.

- Hum... calma Q. Não é um sequestro e nem incêndio... bem, quase foi um incêndio, mas não chegou a tanto. Estou todo enrolado na cozinha, e preciso de ajuda.

Como disse antes, não queria contar para ninguém o que fazia, mas a situação me pareceu desesperadora o suficiente para ter que pedir ajuda, portanto, expliquei-lhe parcialmente o caso, deixando em branco apenas as partes que diziam que o chocolate era um presente, e quem era o presenteado. Mas, no final, descobri que meu amigo também não sabia muito sobre chocolates. Sinceramente falando, ele nem ao menos sabia mais que eu. Apesar dele ter me dito algo interessante no final:

- Você tem que tomar muito cuidado com o 'ponto' do chocolate.

- 'Ponto'?!? Como assim? O que é isso?

- É o ponto do derretimento, eu acho. Não pode ficar nem muito, e nem pouco tempo no fogo.

- O que acontece se eu não encontrar o tal 'ponto'?

- Ele pode ficar manchado de branco quando endurecer ou 'esfarelar'.

- 'Esfarelar'?!?

- É... quando ele se desmancha e vira pó só de tocar.

- Como eu vou encontrar o ponto?

- Sinto muito... mas eu também não sei. Uma vez, ouvi dizerem que só quem tem muita prática é quem sabe...

- Tudo bem, Q. - respondi desanimado - De qualquer maneira, obrigado. Vou ver o que posso fazer por aqui.

- Mas o que você está pensando em fazer?

- Er... nada! - e agora? Eu não precisava contar os detalhes para ele, precisava? - Pesquisa.

- Sei... - respondeu maliciosamente.

- Bem... - a desculpa não colou... pudera, com uma desculpa idiota dessas... - está bem! A verdade é que... é que... me deu vontade de comer chocolate!!

- Certo, não precisa explicar mais nada. - disse sem perder o tom malicioso - Então, boa sorte! - e riu de mim.

- Ahn... obrigado. Tchau!

- Tchau... ah! Duo? Ainda está na linha? Só mais uma coisinha...

- Sim?

- Corte o chocolate em pedaços pequenos antes de colocar na tigela, isso evitará que ele queime antes de derreter completamente, e arrume uma panela menor, para não queimar os dedos.

- Como sabe que queimei os dedos?!?! - ele agora era vidente?

- E eu não te conheço? - e riu descaradamente de mim.

Desgraça feita. Não preciso mais me preocupar com discrição.

E assim, voltei para minha tarefa. Cortei o chocolate em pedaços tão pequenos que mais parecia que eu estava 'raspando' a barra com a faca.

Mas se eu posso chamar algo de 'verdadeiramente desastroso', eu diria que foi a minha tentativa de lavar a bendita tigela de vidro. Tinha que ser de vidro! Maldita coisa lisa. Tive que esfregar com força, para tirar a crosta que ficou grudada nela, e com isso, a coisa que já era lisa, com sabão, ficou ainda mais perfeita! Escapou de minhas mãos, deu um salto mortal inacreditável e ganhou o chão, desfazendo-se em pedaços. Não pude resistir a um pequeno comentário...

- AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!!!! QUE ÓÓÓÓDIOOOO!!!!

Tudo bem... eu não gostava dela mesmo! Quem precisa de uma tigela lisa?

Empurrei os cacos com a ajuda da vassoura para perto da lata de lixo e tratei de arrumar uma tigela de alumínio, torcendo para que não fizesse muita diferença. Despejei o chocolate dentro e voltei para o fogão.

Realmente, com as dicas de Quatre, o chocolate derreteu de modo satisfatório, mas aí eu tinha outro problema: o 'ponto' de derretimento.

Rezei para não estar tirando o chocolate muito cedo do fogo e fui cuidar da forma de coração. Despejei o quanto pude nela e passei aos bombons. Essa parte até que foi fácil. Só achei meio chato ver que eu não podia me mexer demais pela cozinha, pois tudo o que eu tocava ficava marrom. Por mais que eu tomasse cuidado para evitar a lambança, tudo a minha volta foi ficando com minhas 'marquinhas'.

E como se as coisas já não estivessem suficientemente complicadas, pior que isso tudo junto, foi ver que conforme o chocolate endurecia nas formas, ele ia ficando... branco!

Droga, mil vezes droga!! Errei o ponto!

"Será que não ficou tempo suficiente no fogo?" - pensando isso, tratei de colocar o pouco que restou na tigela, de volta a panela, já que as sobras também tinham endurecido. Cozi por mais alguns minutos e fiz um teste sobre o inox da pia. Desastre! Agora, além de branco, ele esfarelava.

E foi assim que eu terminei sentado no chão gelado da cozinha, com uma tigela de chocolate derretido no colo e completamente acabado! Pensando: "Será que ainda dá tempo de correr ao supermercado e comprar um doce pronto?

- Duo? Tudo bem? - a cabeça de Heero apareceu na porta.

Droga, nem com isso eu tenho sorte. Pego em flagrante! Obvio que não teria tempo de correr até o supermercado.

- Er... tudo, Heero.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - olhou curioso para os lados.

- Eu... eu estava fazendo umas experiências...

Heero entrou na cozinha, caminhando lentamente, até ajoelhar-se no chão, do meu lado direito.

- Experiências? Hum... com comida?

- É, então... - ah, bolas! De que me adiantaria mentir agora? As evidências do 'crime' estão por todos os lados - Ah, droga, Heero! Eu estava tentando fazer um chocolate.

- Entendo... e por que está com essa cara? Parece chateado.

Apontei para a mesa, e Heero apenas se esticou um pouco para ver o que tinha lá.

- Não deu certo - respondi sem nem ao menos olhar para a mesa - ficou branco, estranho.

Heero pegou a forma de coração nas mãos e observou por um instante, devolvendo-a para a mesa logo em seguida. Olhou para a tigela em meu colo, com ar pensativo.

- E isso que está dentro da tigela é o que sobrou?

- É... já está endurecendo de novo. - peguei um pedaço meio mole da borda, com as mãos, para mostrar para ele. Que diferença faria? Minhas mãos estavam cobertas de chocolate mesmo.

- Já te contei que, quando criança, eu gostava muito de uns bonequinhos de chocolate? Ganhei algumas vezes de Odim e até mesmo de J.

- Sério? Mas... que bonequinhos de chocolate? Aqueles da Páscoa?

- É... os da Páscoa... será que é muito difícil encontrá-los fora de época?

Fiquei sem entender... o que diabos Heero estava falando?

Então, sem aviso, ele tomou a tigela de minhas mãos, agarrou meu pulso esquerdo, já que minha mão direita estava ocupada com o pedaço do chocolate, e... lambeu meus dedos!

Fiquei tão espantado, que teria caído para trás se já não estivesse sentado no chão.

- Hum... bom. - pareceu realmente apreciar o sabor - Para quem você estava fazendo chocolate?

- B-bem... - o que dizer num momento como esse? - era pra você...

- E você queria me dar um chocolate hoje? No dia dos namorados?

- É... - baixei a cabeça um pouco envergonhado. Duplamente pego em flagrante.

- Então, estarei certo ao supor que você não rejeitaria um pedido de namoro de minha parte?

- O-o que?! - não pude evitar o sorriso completamente bobo que surgiu em meus lábios. Podem me chamar do 'tolo apaixonado', eu deixo. Mas só hoje!!

- Isso é um 'sim'? - um pequeno sorriso divertido da parte dele.

- SIM!!! Isso, definitivamente, é um 'SIM'! - e me joguei em seus braços, sujando-o de chocolate no processo.

Ganhei um beijo com isso, acreditam? O melhor presente que eu poderia querer num dia maluco como este.

- Bem, então, se não se importa, ficarei com o bonequinho inteiro. - e se levantou, me puxando pelo pulso.

Tinha certeza que ouvia passarinhos cantando e uma linda música em algum lugar por aí... ou talvez fosse apenas loucura!

**Mais tarde...**

- Peraí, Heero... O telefone tá tocando!

- Deixa tocar...

- E se for algo importante? - com muita dificuldade, consegui me esticar e alcançar o aparelho no criado mudo, entre nossas camas.

- Duo? - a voz de Quatre soou do outro lado da linha - Eu conversei com uma das cozinheiras, e ela me disse como derreter o chocolate. É mais fácil colocar no microondas por...

- Er... Quatre? Obrigado, mas acho que agora não preciso mais.

- Não? Então deu tudo certo? Consegui derreter o chocolate direito?

- Não. Na verdade, o chocolate foi o meu maior fracasso culinário. Mas em compensação, agora tenho um namorado e descobri que ele gosta de bonecos de chocolate.

- O que?! Não estou entendendo...

- Bem, é que... - senti uma mão atrevidissima e lambuzada de chocolate em certas partes de meu corpo - ah! Não, peraí... Heero... Aí não!! - tentei falar o mais baixo possível - Uh... desculpe, Q, mas acho que não posso falar agora. - uma língua gulosa tratou de me fazer ter os arrepios mais loucos da minha vida - Ahn... tchau!! - pobre Q... Desliguei o telefone na cara dele... sem remorso algum.

**Beeemm mais tarde...**

- Heero... - chamei sem fôlego.

- Hn? - para minha felicidade, Heero não estava em melhores condições.

- O que Wufei falou para você hoje, para tirá-lo de casa?

- Hum... - me puxou para colocar a cabeça em seu peito - ele me disse que você queria fazer uma surpresa para mim e por isso eu teria que sair por algumas horas...

- O QUE?!?! - levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos - Ele falou isso?! Chinês sem-vergonha! Eu pedi segredo! - acho que realmente preciso fazer uns bombons para ele... de PIMENTA MALAGUETA!

- Ao menos, ele conseguiu. - Heero me deu um meio-sorriso, passando as pontas dos dedos pelo meu rosto, num carinho gostoso - Afinal, não era isso o que você queria?

- Bem, era, mas...

- Não se preocupe. Ele não me contou o que você estava fazendo.

- Ainda bem... mas... pensando melhor agora... se você sabia que eu queria te fazer uma surpresa... também sabia que eu queria te pedir em namoro?

- Não... mas desconfiei quando ele falou em surpresa. Em compensação, Wufei sabia que eu queria te pedir em namoro hoje, e me aconselhou a esperar.

- O QUE?!?

- Bem... eu tinha que desabafar com alguém e... Wufei sempre me pareceu o tipo de pessoa que sabe guardar um segredo.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Wufei merece um belo castigo por me fazer de bobo! Você também merece um castigo por isso, sabia?

Heero mordeu os lábios, olhando para o lado, com uma expressão preocupada.

- Hum... e qual seria o castigo?

- Bem... - coloquei um dedo na boca, fazendo charme - que tal tomarmos um banho primeiro? Eu preciso tirar o chocolate do cabelo... enquanto isso, eu penso em um castigo... quem sabe? Talvez eu resolva torturar você pelo resto da noite... - lancei-lhe meu melhor sorriso malicioso e quase gargalhei quando ele deu um suspiro aliviado.

- Duo? - Heero me chamou levantando-se e estendendo a mão para me ajudar.

- Sim?

- Feliz dia dos namorados. - e me puxou para um abraço.

Aí está. Acabei de lhes contar a história toda.

Os bombons de Wufei? Bem... infelizmente, ele ficou sem bombom nenhum... a menos que ele tenha alguma preferência por bombons de pimenta, e eu que não pretendo deixar ele descobrir a história do boneco de chocolate!

E... só agora me toquei... não é que posso fazer muitas coisas impublicáveis com o aparentemente inocente chocolate?!

**OWARI**

ATENÇÃO: Não tente fazer chocolate seguindo as dicas dessa fic. Eu nunca fiz chocolate na vida, e todo o meu conhecimento (puramente teórico) se resume a tigela de vidro e ao banho-maria.

E não se atreva a dizer que não avisei!! u.u'


End file.
